


Afraid of love

by Penguins_Cake_Puppies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Cake, Cake 5sos - Freeform, Cake fluff, Fluff, M/M, cake af, cake hoodings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguins_Cake_Puppies/pseuds/Penguins_Cake_Puppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's always been afraid to get into a relationship because he doesn't want to get hurt. His best friend Luke doesn't know that. Luke then exposes his fear of love and Calum gets teased. Calum is planning something against Luke...what will it be? oooh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of love

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from '5SOS CAKE BAKERY'

As Luke and I stumbled through the sweaty dance floor, girls swarmed us...mostly Luke.

 

"Do any of you girls want to dance with _daddy?"_ Luke smiled.

 

The girls squealed and hugged their bodies, while nodding fast.

 

Luke turned to me. "Which one do you want?"

 

"None of them" I mentioned.

 

Luke brushed through his quiff with his hand. "Cal, I came to this party because you need to get laid."

 

"Maybe I don't want to" Calum averted his gaze to his shuffling feet.

 

Luke brought his hand to his chin, and made him look him in the eyes. "You know, there was always something I wanted to tell you"

 

Calum's face heated up, and his heart sped up its pace.

 

"You need to stop being scared and go out there!!" He dropped his hand from Cal's chin, and started laughing.

 

Calum shyly rubbed the back of his neck with his sweaty palm. "I-I can't" 

 

"What the hell, Cal!!"

 

"Stop worrying about me, and go fuck with one of those slutty girls" Calum walked out of the party, looking back to see Luke with a questioning look on his face.

 

..

 

Calum sat down at the lunch table immediately attacking his sandwich.

 

"Hey, Cal-bug" 

 

"Cal-bug?" Calum laughed.

 

Luke sat across from him. "Well, I went to the library" Calum gasped. "I know. Just for you. You know, I checked out books on why people are scared of love. But the thing is, you aren't going to be in love with the person you're having sex with"

 

"Still, maybe afterwards I would want something more. Not just sex. Like going on cute little lunch dates. Going to the carnival. Stuff like that"

 

Luke busted out with laughter.

 

"It's not funny!" Calum crossed his arms.

 

"Why are you scared of love though? It doesn't make sense"

 

Calum ignored his question and tuned back to his food. "It's not important"

 

"Anything that involves you is important" Luke says softly.

 

"I-I don't want to tell you"

 

"Fine" Luke got up, and stood in the middle of the cafeteria.

 

Calum felt his heart pick up his pace. Was Luke going to...

 

"CALUM'S A WIMP! HE'S SCARED OF LOVE. SO IN THE FUTURE HE PROBABLY WILL BE AN OLD MAN, STRUGGLING TO SURVIVE WITH HIS CATS" Luke screamed.

 

Calum threw his carton of milk at Luke.

 

Luke got someones spaghetti, and threw it at Calum. Calum picked up his half-eaten sandwich and threw it at him.

 

Soon, the cafeteria became a mess with food being thrown.

 

"Who started it?"

 

...

 

The next day of school, Luke was entering the building.

 

"Wait Luke!!" Calum screamed.

 

Kids laughed when they saw Calum.

 

"Oh, shut up!"

 

Luke stopped walking when he heard Calum's voice.

 

"I'm sorry, Cal" Luke frowned.

 

"It's okay, I know how it feels to be enduring so many feelings" Calum smirked.

 

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

 

Calum pushed Luke against the wall, loving the stares they were receiving.

 

"I understand you like me. You told me once when you were drunk. I understand how you feel. Being rejected by a smart, athletic hunk like me wouldn't be so pleasant. But it's up to you to break through that fear and just go for it.." Luke looked really confused at this point, and his face was red. Calum moved closer to his face. "Is there something you would like to tell me? or show me?" Calum smirked.

 

"N-no" Luke felt his face getting redder and hotter.

 

"Are you sure?" Calum smiled.

 

The crowd intensified and the smirk on Calum's face grew.

 

"Y-Yes? W-why are y-you acting this-like this?"

 

"Why are you stuttering, Lucas? Are you hiding something? If you were I'd find it in your best interest to tell me" Calum soon put his finger to a button on Luke's shirt, and pulled it. He rubbed his index finger on the open slit of the shirt.

 

"C-Cal, stop it"

 

"Hmm, what was that?" Calum went closer to his face. 

 

"I said s-stop it..please"

 

"Stop what? This?" Calum moved even closer to Luke. His lips almost touching Luke's

 

"Y-yeah" Luke stuttered 

 

"Why didn't you push me off? Obviously you found interest in this" Calum intended

 

"N-no!!" 

 

Calum smiled. His gave Luke a quick peck on the lips. 

 

When Calum got off Luke. He saw an obvious boner, and his face was red.

 

"Looks like I got my revenge" Calum walked away leaving Luke awkwardly standing there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you have time go check out her blog
> 
> http://5soscake-bakery.tumblr.com/


End file.
